In heretofore utilized recoil mechanisms for endless track machines, the mechanism was often bulky, consumed a great deal of space and was of complex construction. In various material working machines, such as utilized in underground mines for example, the equipment must be compact in order to negotiate the relatively narrow and low passageways of the mines. There is also a problem of undesirable weight that is solved by the construction of compact machines. This is particularly true in earth working machines and trailers which are used in agricultural fields which are detrimentally affected by heavy ground pressure. The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.